Happy Birthday Sousuke! 2015
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: SouHaru, with a bit MakoHaru, happy birthday Sousuke. I don't own the picture, credit goes to owner of the picture.


_Yey~ It's Sousuke's birthday tomorrow~ Warning~ this is SouHaru~_

"Oi, I want a coffe and an omelet!" the young and handsome police smiles at the cook.

"Hai." the cook gets to work.

* * *

"I like you."

Shocked, Haru couldn't believe what he said. _likes me..?_

"Oh okay.." Haru said.

Haru treated it like some normal comment. Everything was silent quiet, quiet. You could only hear the sounds of summer ending soon with the crickets' noise.

The day ended without an answer.

"You can think about it" Sousuke walked away.

Haru was left standing there alone. As soon as he couldn't see a trace of Sousuke, his face went bright red. _W-what should I do..._ He put his hand over his mouth. Haru didn't know but Makoto saw all that. Makoto wanted to Haru in because, they just received a note about meeting a different swim team. Shocked. Makoto was too shocked, Makoto ran. Ran, he kept running, holding back his tears. He planned on telling Haru about his feelings tomorrow. _Why...? So close! Just..one...day...before._

The next day, Haru thought it was weird how Makoto didn't come pick him up. Just about when he was just going to leave, Makoto came.

"Ha...ru" Makoto said trying to catch his breath. "Good..Morning..."

"Morning" Haru said back.

During the walk to school everything was quiet. Haru knew something was odd, Makoto wouldn't usually be late. He was always on time, and he was running too. There must be something going on.

"Oi."

"Ye-yeah?" Makoto stuttered.

"There's something going isn't there?"

"H-huh? what are you talking about? Everything's fine!"

"Makoto.. I understand you the most. Please tell me, do you not trust me?"

"Haru,It's nothing.."

Haru sighed. "Fine, I'll find out soon anyways"

Then it was quiet again.

Makoto looked really tired his hair was messy, in class he kept closing his eyes. There had to be something going on. _It couldn't be...no. Makoto wouldn't do that would he?_ Without even thinking, after school, Haru quickly got a ticket to Samezuka Academy. Sousuke spotted Haru.

"Nanase-"

"Come here, Yamazaki. It's not about yesterday. Let me tell you something else first."

They went to a place where no one could hear them.

"Did Makoto come to Samezuka this morning?"

"He did." Sousuke said back.

"What did he do?"

"He- I don't even know very clearly myself. He looked like he hadn't had sleep at all. He pulled me by my shirt and pushed me against the wall. He looked like he had a lot going on."

"Oh, well. I'll see you later.." Haru left quickly.

When he arrived back, he got an email.

Subject 

From: Makoto

To: Haru

 **Haru? Where are you? Meet me at the hill.**

They met at the hill.

"Haru" Makoto smiled. " I like you."

"Makoto stop."

"Haru, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like...I love you Haru, Haru, Haru" Makoto had an insane look in his eyes. "I'll do anything for you anything! even kill..Haru, Haru, Haru.."

"Makoto I -"

"Don't tell me you like Sousuke..you don't right?!"

Haru backed up more, he was getting close to the cliff. Makoto walked closer to Haru. Haru was 8 feet away from the cliff. Makoto pushed Haru down, trying to get off Haru's clothes.

"Makoto! Wake up!" Haru yelled.

Makoto had a pained look on his face. Then tears came out.

"Haru..haru.. I'm sorry..! I just love you so much...!"

Haru hugged Makoto and patted him on the head. Makoto's fist clenched tight.

The next day Makoto wasn't at school, the other day too, and the other days. Makoto sent in a resign letter for the club. Makoto had left.

* * *

"Nanase...do you have an answer..?"

"Yes...I've liked you too." Haru answered.

Sousuke had happiness in his face. He hugged Haru and smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Sousuke, next week's your birthday isn't it?" Haru said while eating some mackerel.

"Hm? Yeah" Sousuke smiled.

They lived in the same apartment together, Haru sold his house for the apartment and started working while attending collage. Haru and Sousuke have been together for 2-3 years. The next week came quickly. Haru bought flour, fondant, all that baking stuff. Made the cake, and with his great art ability, he drew him and Sousuke on it, then wrote 'Happy Birthday Sousuke'. Haru smiled and put it away. Sousuke came back from his work.

"Wow, the food smells great." Sousuke smiled. "Just like an House-Wife"

"Shut up."

They had dinner quickly then the clock strikes 12. Haru took out the cake. Sang happy birthday , and gave Sousuke his present. The were tickets to a movie. Haru was washing the dishes.

"Haru"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I've gathered up my courage and I'm really serious."

Haru knew what he was going to say. Sousuke kneeled down.

"Haru, will you marry me?"

Haru started crying, like he would never ever normally do, but he did.

"Yes.."

Sousuke hugged Haru from behind. He slipped the ring on to Haru's ring-finger.

Haru was going to walk to the bed to going to sleep.

"Haru, don't think we're going to sleep, idiot"

Haru smiled.

* * *

Years have passed, Haru and Sousuke have been having a happy life, Haru opened up a café, Sousuke became a police. Everything had been going fine for them. back at their house.

"Sousuke, tomorrow's your birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Sousuke smiled and kissed Haru on the cheek then kissed his ring-finger. Inside the ring said, _Haruka Yamazaki._

 _End_

 _Yey! I hope you liked it~ SouHaru~ Kay I'll make a Yandere!Makoto x Haru sometime~ Please write reviews if you could!_


End file.
